


Ben & Asher

by TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter



Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Teen Romance, highschool, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter/pseuds/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter
Summary: A normal afternoon for the two bestfriends, Ben and Asher, turns into something new. All of that because of a stupid crossbar.





	Ben & Asher

Asher’s POV.

I looked at Ben from the corner of my eyes. Seated on the carpet, he was focused on his trig paper, chewing on his lower lip – a bad habit of his – and frantically tapping his pen on the floor.

“Benny, you know you can take a break, right?”

“I’m so fucking close, man, I know it!”

I laughed “Yeah, that’s what you said an hour ago.”

“Shut up, smart ass” he growled and threw a book at me. I ducked it easily and smiled – Ben hated to be reminded he had difficulties in maths. I got up from my bed and sat on the floor next to him. He was so concentrated that he didn’t even spare me a look. I scanned the page quickly.

“Here” I said quietly while pointing at one of his equation. “You just forgot a square. That’s why you can’t finish it.”

Ben moaned and felt on his back, his arm over his face. “I’m so gonna fail trig, Ash.”

“No you’re not. I’ll help.” He finally looked up at me and there was a mix of doubt and hope in his eyes. I knew how important school was to his family and Ben really tried his best to make them proud. But school just wasn’t his thing. He liked to move, to create things not to sit in classrooms to listen to teachers and apply instructions. “I will help you, benny. But for now, let’s give your little brain a break, okay?” I said ruffling the black mope he called his hair.  
He sighed but gave in pretty easily and soon enough we were playing soccer in my backyard. As usual, Ben was the goalie and I was the one shooting at him – theoretically, I was aiming at the net but it was way more fun to target him.

“Fuck, Ash, if you want to kill me just say it already!” he yelled when the ball hit his stomach. Hard. I just laughed and prepared for my next kick. I took a few steps back and focused. This one was going right through the net. I took one last glance at Ben before running and kicking the ball as hard as I could. Maybe a little too hard. The ball knocked off its axle mid-air, hit the crossbar and came right back at me. It happened so quickly I couldn’t dodge it and it came smashing into my left cheek. Suddenly everything blurred around me. My head was buzzing and the only thing I could hear was Ben’s voice yelling “Karma” somewhere in the back. Seconds that seemed like minutes to me passed before I could start moving again. My brain felt numb and I’m pretty sure half of my face was going to turn blue…

“Ash? Asher! Man, you okay? “ There was no more humour in his voice, just raw concern. He ran to me and gently took my hands off of my face to assess the damages. When I finally opened my eyes, his face was barely inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he inspected the bruise. His hands were cupping my face, his thumbs moving slowly to soothe the pain away. I didn’t say anything. I just let him do what he did best: care for me and make me feel better.

“We should get some ice on it. We don’t want your pretty face to be ruined, now, do we?” he said smiling. I know he was trying to cheer me up, to make me laugh but my throat was suddenly too tight for that. He said I had a pretty face. Best friends don’t say things like that. Or do they? I don’t know but I wish they did because I could listen to him saying stuff like that to me all day long.  
“Earth to Asher? Should I be worry you have brain damage or are you just zoning out on me?”

“Sorry” I croaked before I took a step back. “Ice sounds good, yeah.” He nodded and we went back inside. He made me sit on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back, he had a huge frozen steak in his hands. Seriously? I grimaced. I already looked like shit and now I had to put frozen raw meat on my face? That was my lucky day… I hold out my hand to seize the piece of meat but Ben pushed it aside and sat right next to me to do it himself. I winced when the cold hit my skin.

“Sorry” Ben mumbled. He had a playful smile on his face though. Bastard.

“You like to see me hurt, don’t you?”

“Oy come on, it’s just a bruise. And you gave me at least 5 of them before with your fucking kicks!”

I smirked. Yeah I was an asshole like that… “So maybe, I should be the one nursing you!”

“First, I’m not nursing you. I’m just…. I’m… Well, I’m not nursing you. And yes, you… you should be the one taking care of me, asshole! You could have really hurt me!” He stuttered.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at my best friend. His cheeks were slightly red, his blue eyes were even brighter than usual but he wouldn’t look at me. “Where did I hurt you?” I whispered. He shrugged and pointed at his ribs. With a quick move, I stole the frozen steak from his hand, earning a little yelp of surprise from Ben.

“Ash! You gotta keep the ice on your bruise.”

It was my turn to shrug. I seized Ben’s shirt, hesitantly, and breathed out slowly. When he didn’t back away, I took it as a sign. I lifted the piece of clothing gently until his ribs were exposed. There were light greenish marks on his torso. I let my fingertips brush them slightly. I really did hurt him. Shame infiltrated my veins. I was whining like a four-year-old for him to take care of me when I was the one hurting him. I didn’t mean to, and I knew he knew that. It was just fun. But still… I felt ashamed of my behaviour toward him.

“Ash?” Even though he barely whispered my name, I felt it ringing loudly through my head. I swallowed and applied the frozen steak on his bruised skin. He started but didn’t say anything. I could already feel the ice melting from the heat of his skin. Cold drops of water ran on my fingers and on Ben’s flat stomach. He wasn’t the muscular type of guy with a well-defined 6 pack. But who cares? He was lean, smooth and perfect anyway. And he was my best friend! Wake up, Asher, for goodness sake! I opened my mouth to say something to diffuse the tension but my brain stopped when I made eyes contact with Ben. His clear blue eyes had turned into two dark blue pools. His pale skin was flushed and his lips slightly parted. I could also feel his heart pounding under my hand.  
At that point, my brain just stopped functioning and by body took over. I leaned slowly like a magnet was pulling me. I wanted to kiss him so bad. And I knew he wanted that too. Our noses bumped gently.

“ASHER !!!! Come help me with the grocery bags, NOOOOW!”

I jumped from the couch as soon as heard my mom’s voice. What the fuck was I doing? Ben stood as well and was once again chewing on his lower lip. I turned to see my mother entering the living room. She eyed me weirdly.

“What happened to you two? And why do you have meat in your hand? “ she asked with curiosity. I couldn’t talk. I weirdly shrugged and shook my head at the same time. And then, because I’m a very brave person, I ran out of the room to take care of the groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! 
> 
> First original fiction that I post. Hope you liked it. I don't know if I should stop here or make more chapters. Tell me what you think, your ideas, everything you want to tell me !
> 
> Thanks for reading my story : )
> 
> PS : sorry if I made mistakes. English isn't my first langage. Tell me if you see some so I can correct them.


End file.
